I Love you
by xHoldonTillAmanda
Summary: Is It Okay to love someone who cheated on you?
1. Chapter 1

Nothing Left To say

Mike's P.O.V

I Stared Into her Eyes and I Knew For sure What I Was About To Do. Mabey It is For the Best Or Mabey Im Making The Biggest Mistake Of My Life.

"Hey Maryse We Need To Talk" I Said As I Stared Into Her Eyes. I Could see My Reflection In Her Tears As One Rolled Down Her Face.

"Maryse Im Sorry...But Its Time." My hands Were Shaking Because I Didnt Want To Say Any of the words that were pouring out my mouth.

"I Cant Hurt You Any Longer"

"But Your Not Hurting Me Mike. I Love You" I Felt Sick For Those Words..Those Three Simple Words Where Enough To Bring Me Down To My Knees.

"I Cant Do This too You Any Longer" I Said As I Started To Walk To The Red Hotel Door.

As I Whispered The Words i Knew She Was Waiting To Hear. "Im Sorry"

My Gut Wrenched With Pain As I Turned The Handle To Walk Through The Door That would soon lead me into a world of pain i knew i would feel as i left her.

That Day I Didnt Know what to do. All my life i have been by her side through everything and anything.

"I Heard What Happend" I knew that voice it was non other than the apex predator himself randy orton.

"Yeah...I Had to" I Said with my head down

"You did the right thing Man" I Knew he was right but i couldnt come to terms with what i had just done .

"Yeah Your right" i pretended a smile so he wouldnt ask questions.

"Well Lets Go We got a match against each other tonight" He laughed as he patted me on the shoulder.

After The Match ,Which i didnt even want to be in, i put my bags into my hotel room and lay on my bed. Then there was a chap on my door...I Didnt know whether to answer or not because it was 2am. I Looked through the peep-hole and saw it was my english friend Wade barrett.

"Oh Hey..Whats Up?" I Said As I Opened the door

"What are you waiting for?" he asked. I stood confused for a minuet before replying

"For what?"

"To Go Clubbing Obviously!" He Smiled After that and said

"You Need to Let Go mike..Come On" He Let Out a sigh of disapiontment

"Sure but i cant promise i will have fun"

Maryse's P.O.V

I headed to the lockeroom with my head held down. I havent told any of the other divas. i Couldn't

find the nerve. I Opened the door the see Kelly and Ted holding hands. I have to tell kelly she has been my friend since forever. or was she really?

"Kelly Can i talk to you for a second?" i Could feel tears Building up in my eyes. She could see it Too.

"Sure Ryse whats wrong?" We walked outside into the hallway and as the door shut a tear rollled down my cheek But This time it wasnt just one...it was like a rainfalls out of my eyes.

"Maryse talk to me please!" i could see she was worried.

"Mike broke up with me" that was it those words made me cry so much.

"oh im sorry Ryse" She hugged me again but she isnt sorry and i need to know if she is the one or if miz said that because he didnt want to say a random person.

"Kelly...do u know who slept with miz?"

" emm...No sorry" I knew it. Should i give her the benifit of the doubt or just walk away?

"Its okay..I Gotta Go" I Left The Room and as soon As I Did...I Felt Rage And Anger inside me

Why didnt she just tell me...i would have forgiven her. Mabey she wouldnt be mybest friend but right now she isnt my friend at all.

Later that Night I was about to host NXT... Theres Just One Problem, Mike is a Pro on the show.

"Maryse..." I knew that voice. the voice that used to make my heart melt. i felt a hand grab my arm.

"Maryse I-I didnt know you were a Pro?" I Stared at his eyes and i saw it everytime i looked at him..Love.

"Oh hey..No im a host actually" I Held My head down. But i could feel his warm hands grasp my chin and lift my head up only to have his lips meet my cheek and he whispered.

"I Still Love You...do you?" My heart jerked as i grabed his hand of my cheek and replied

"of course" my mind replayed out first night we told each other we loved eachother

_"I Love You Soo Much Maryse." As He kissed my lips_

_"i Love You So much more...your my life"_

_We kisses again and i felt like my world was turned upside down and inside out..but it was a good thing._

"Im glad you still feel that way...1 question when you look at me what do you see?" he whispered it as he put his hands through my hair. I Stuttered my words

"Love...& guilt"

After that he hugged me and walked away. What was he playing?.

Did i just dream this or was this reality?

I Walked To The Lockeroom and i glanced at Kelly's Bag.

I Wondered Why is She On Nxt? Then I Heard Laughter Outside of the door.

My heart shattered and i slid down the wall And Burst into tears. I Know Why She is here now...

To see Mike.

"I Had Fun Last Night" She said to him with a flirty voice.

"To be Honest...i didnt sorry" My Face lifted A little..Could this be it, could this be our opening to starting again? I Peeked through the door to see what was happening.

"Wait What Do You mean?...Let me guess maryse"

"It is im sorry kells i love her and i cant let her go." A Smile Apeared on my face. my first smile in which seemed like forever

"Fine but try and say no after this" Was This Happening She Kissed Him Really?

I Walked Outside the Door Only to see her have a smirk face on her. Mike Pulled away And Said

"Maryse I-Its Not What It Looks Like" I Just Stood Their and a Rage came over me

"Well i thought you loved me but i guess not" What Did i Just Say? I DIdnt Mean That I Love Him.


	2. Chapter 2

Fairytale?

Ted's P.O.V

What Did I Do..Is That Maryse Next to me? How did This Happen?

"Maryse...Wake Up" I Shook her. And I Heared a Groan

"What..Babe Leave me for 5 minuets" did She Just say Babe?

6 Months Later

Announcer:

_"And Making His Way to the ring accompanied by Maryse...Ted Dibiase"_

I Feel So Alive right now..With My Girl On My Arm And About To Face Mike for the wwe Championship. Im Sure im Gonna Win This Especially With The One Person I Love In My Life At Ringside.

During The Match:

I Shouted to Maryse "Hand Me A Chair" But i saw a look in her eyes that ive never seen Before. She Just whispered

"Im Sorry i cant" i knew it she still loved him. But if i wanted to keep Maryse i knew i had to play it fair. "Its okay" I replied even tho it kinda wasnt. Then i felt such a pain in my back that it shot up to my head. i heard Maryse scream

"Mike What Are You Doing" He had hit me with a Chair. The exact same plan i had.

"I Love You" He shouted Back To Her. Her Eyes Teared Up And At That Moment I Lost Her. He had Won.

Mikes P.O.V

Those words feel so good to say. but i felt bad after i said it. Ted lay their as i dropped the chair one more time. I couldn't stop myself. why was i doing this. I Let The chair go and went outside. But Before i could say anything she Kissed Me and Jumped on me. I Was In Heaven I Could lose my title and not care. i heard a Whisper as i Let her down

"Win That Belt" I ran back into the ring and Pinned Ted.

_1..2...3_

I Usually dont get emotional when i retain my title but i was on the moon . Maryse Slid into the ring And Hugged Me And Whispered

"I Missed you...Dont Ever Leave me Again..Promise?"

"I Promise" i replied and I Kissed her on the cheek.

Maryse P.O.V

It Was a Fairytale Ending For Me. I Couldnt Be Happier.

After The Match I Headed to The Back And Everyone stared at us but i didnt

care. Their eyes glared in dissapointment..When i suddently felt a tug on my Arm.

"What Are You doin?..Dont you Remember what he did to you?" It was Eve. I didnt Care

"You Know what Eve ..Yeah i do but...I Love him"

"Yeah but You Also Said you loved ted" I Could tell she was trying to ruin the moment so she could have miz All to herself.

"Yeah But You Also Said You Loved ted too and He told me what happened Miss I Love Mike In The middle Of your first kiss?" Her face dropped.

And As Me And Mike Walked Away He Just Said

"I Love You so Much"

1 Year Later.

Everyone surrounded me. Jealous..Probably yes but i was loving the attention.

"Your Getting Married?...why?" Eve's face dropped

"Well why do people get married?..love of course."

i felt a tap on my shoulder. As i turned around i saw Ted. His eyes still made me melt inside and For some reason i hid my ring.

"hey ted...you heard the news huh?" He seemed confused but i thought it was the talk of the lockeroom.

"What news. oh right the fact your getting married...yeah i did." He seemed mad but to be honest i would be too. He loved me and i let him down. He whispered to me

"I Love You" My heart sunk into my stomach and my head started to spin. i am so confused i love both of them.

"I-I Gotta Go" I pushed everyone out the way as i headed to the lockeroom.

i sat down next to Natalya. Sh wasnt my closest friend, in fact she wasnt my friend at all, but mabey thats who i needed to talk with.

"Everything Okay?" she said as she stood up

"A Little" I teared up knowing she would ask questions so i kept my answers short and sweet.

"Let me guess...you just got engaged but you love someone else?"

"Well not exactly...I Love both of them" I took a deep breath as i continued

"and i dont know what to do."

"I see who is it like..Cena or Orton or someone like that"

Natalya was new so she didnt know the backstage gossip from last year

"Nope...Mike and Ted" Her face lit up as she smiled.

"Your Maryse..Right?"

"Well Of course we have matches against eachother all the time"

"Yeah But Your Maryse...As In Teds First Love?" What was she talking about?

"I Think So Why?" I Was confused...Then i felt a hand meet my face as she slapped me.

"Owwww What was that for?"

"You broke my brothers heart" Did She Just Say Brother?

It Aint much Of A Chapter But Hey What Ya Gonna Doo?


End file.
